bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = Amelia Forrester Amelia Ingram Amelia Jerome (1991–94) Amelia Ashton | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = Fox Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Gary Fox (1979–81) Razor Jerome (1983–94) Peter Ingram (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (2007–09) | romances = Tom Barnes (affair) | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = Rodney Kane | adoptivemother = Fannie Kane | stepfather = Charles Ashton (1998–2001) Quentin Spencer (2005–07) Dan Ingram (2009–13) | stepmother = Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | brothers = Elijah D'Angelo | sisters = | halfbrothers = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Xavier Fox | halfsisters = Whitney Fox Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Fox III Drew Grayson | daughters = Emily Fox | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson Dorian Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson Marley Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Fox IV Zane Grayson | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Grant Cooper, Jr. Sage D'Angelo Rocky D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Brandon Cooper Marcus Fox | nieces = Katie Fox | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Evelyn Grayson ( Kane) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Amelia, then an 18 year old receptionist returns to town in June 1977 having completed her freshman year in college. Most of Amelia's stories have revolved around her feud with fashion mogul Katheryn Fox. The rivalry is ignited by the revelation that Katheryn's husband Sterling Fox II raped the teenage Amelia and impregnated her with Sterling "Stone" Fox III. After Amelia kills Sterling II during a severe psychotic break, the two women battle off and on over the years over control of Fox Creations and custody of Amelia's son. In the meantime, Amelia's undying love for Nicholas Grayson causes quite a lot of trouble for her. Amelia and Nick are presumably married from 1983 to 1984 until his presumed death but it is later revealed that Amelia had actually married Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome who was working for the Grayson family's rival, Dante D'Angelo. Nick and Amelia are set to marry in 1987 but she is presumed dead. Amelia returns in 1991, along with Razor and she forges a bond on with Stone but he is killed in a car accident the following year. As Amelia rekindles her romance with Nick, a 1994 plot twist reveals that she is actually Dante and Katheryn's illegitimate daughter, something Amelia is not made aware of until 1996, and she forces Dante to keep quiet. Nick and Amelia finally marry in 2001 but the marriage falls crumbles when Nick discovers that she lied about having his son Andrew Zane 20 years prior. Amelia finally claims Katheryn as her mother when Kay suffers a stroke in May 2003. By the time of their deaths in 2012 and 2013, Amelia has made peace with Dante and Katheryn. Storylines 1977–87 's longtime maid and Amelia's adopted mother whose death leads to her return home.]] Amelia returns to Jericho City in June 1977 having just finished her freshman year in college to attend her mother Fannie's funeral. She shares a happy reunion with her godmother Jennifer Shepherd. Amelia starts work as a receptionist at the local hair salon. However, Amelia gets fired after a confrontation with a snobby client Shelby Grayson. Shelby's husband Nick befriends Amelia and helps her get a job interview with Jennifer's daughter, fashion designer Katheryn Fox. Upon discovering that Amelia is Fannie's daughter, Kay hires Amelia on the spot despite her husband Sterling II's reservations. Amelia bonds with her 5 year old cousin Stone Johnson. Sterling II's assistant Tom Barnes takes an interest in Amelia but she rejects him because he is married. Later, Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia upon discovering that Shelby got pregnant to get her hands on his family's money. At Jennifer's encouragement, Amelia convinces Nick to focus on his marriage for the sake of his unborn twins. Amelia accompanies Sterling and Kay on a business trip to Las Vegas and and after a night of drinking, she and Tom sleep together. However, upon their return, Tom's estranged wife Vicki Grayson wants to reconcile and they agree to keep quiet about their tryst. Amelia later confides in Jennifer about the regretful tryst. Later, Sterling offers Amelia a modeling contract and is set to sign until she discovers, thanks to Nick, that she would be signing away her shares of Fox Creations -- which is a surprise to her. Amelia is shocked to discover that she'd be signing away her shares of Fox Productions which she wasn't aware she had. Jennifer reveals that Sterling had given those shares to Rodney years ago. Amelia confronts Sterling and burns the contract. While Kay denies knowing about Sterling's plans, Amelia moves out of the mansion and into a new apartment. Amelia visits Nick and Shelby after the birth of their twin daughters Nicole and Zoe and Nicole is kidnapped soon after. Shelby blames Amelia but Nick's father Terry quickly comes clean about one of his enemies being behind the kidnapping. Amelia is blindsided when news of her tryst with Tom Barnes leaks in the press and Nick is furious. In 1978, Amelia is shocked when Nick suddenly ask her out on a date. She rejects him and reminds him of his marriage. Nick reveals that he and Shelby have agreed to an open marriage in which they co-parent to raise their twins, but they can see other people. Though Amelia says she isn't interested, she can't shake the feeling that she and Nick could be more than just friends. As she settles into her new career, Amelia takes a liking to Sterling's new assistant Gary Crane. Amelia confides in Gary about Nick's proposition and she is surprised when Gary encourages her to follow her heart while her mother orders her to keep her distance. Amelia and Nick go forward with their secret relationship while Jennifer sets her up on a blind date with Gary. Amelia is shocked when she discovers that Gary is actually Sterling II's illegitimate son and accuses Gary of trying to seduce her on behalf of the Fox family and he admits it was initially why he took an interest in her but he had no idea about his paternity. Amelia splits up with him and convinces Nick to divorce Shelby so they can be together. However, after a pregnancy scare where she doesn't know who the father of her child might be, Amelia changes her mind and breaks it off with Nick just as he files for divorce. Amelia convinces Gary to work with her to take down Sterling for his schemes. Amelia and Gary announce their plans to an ecstatic Jennifer as he secretly takes the Fox name. Meanwhile, Amelia tricks Kay and Sterling's son Eli into signing over his legal proxy. Amelia and Gary marry on March 5, 1979 and instead of going on a honeymoon, Gary and Amelia crash a board meeting to reveal that they have taken control of Fox Creations. Their reign is short lived as they are forced to rehire Katheryn to help them finalize a major deal with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency. Amelia and Gary reluctantly call a truce and allow Sterling back into the company when the young Fox child Xavier is killed in a car accident. In the fall of 1979, Amelia is shocked to learn she is pregnant and Gary wants her to step away from the company fearing the stress of her war with Sterling can hurt the baby. Though Amelia refuses, she convinces Eli to go to rehab and Kay accompanies him. Jennifer and Kay's mother Jennifer help Amelia deliver her daughter in February 1980 when they get trapped at the office during a blizzard. Gary and Amelia name the girl Emily after his late mother. Katheryn convinces the new parents to appear in Sterling's campaign commercial with baby Emily. The peaceful coexistence is short lived due to Amelia going off the rails after she finds Emily dead in her crib. Gary wants to have her committed but Jennifer believes she just needs rest but she skips town soon after. In August 1980, a deranged Amelia stabs Sterling to death upon discovering that he raped her at 13 and got her pregnant with Stone thanks to a letter from her late father. Amelia is arrested, but sent to a mental hospital shortly after thanks to Gary. Just as her divorce from Gary is finalized in January 1981, Amelia is released from the mental hospital and she wants to claim her Stone but Jennifer -- with pressure from Katheryn has hidden the boy away in boarding school. Though reluctant to work for Katheryn, Amelia goes back to modeling to get Katheryn to let her guard down. But Amelia enjoys working again and loves the attention she gets from men. However, she is not seriously interested in any of these men. In December 1981, Nick returns to pursue Amelia after Shelby leaves him. They rekindle their romance and are set to marry in early 1982 when Nick discovers his ex-girlfriend has given birth to his son, Preston. Amelia agrees to help Nick raise the baby and they go forward with their wedding on May 24, only for Nick to be arrested at the altar for for Shelby's murder. Amelia is distraught when he is convicted and sentenced to death. An angry Nick rejects Amelia's support and tells her he never loved her. Despite his rejection, Amelia still keeps tabs on Nick's legal troubles thanks to her mother's district attorney boyfriend Dan Ingram and is quite relieved when he is exonerated as Shelby and the girls are revealed to be alive. Unfortunately, Shelby's return means she and Nick can't bet together. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol, Amelia is shocked when Shelby announces that Nick is divorcing her anyway and she makes her move. Nick and Amelia make love on October 3, 1982 and she is devastated when he doesn't remember. However, Nick later reveals that he lied in a last ditch effort to save his marriage for the sake of the twins. While Amelia is hesitant, she can't deny her feelings and the couple finally marries on February 9, 1983 and Amelia learns she is pregnant soon after. She is disappointed that Nick isn't very happy about the pregnancy. Unfortunately, Amelia miscarries on July 22, 1983. Instead of taking time off to grieve, Amelia tricks her father-in-law Terry into giving her control of his shares in Fox Creations and fires Katheryn. She threatens to bankrupt the company unless Kay grants her access to Stone but Kay calls her bluff. In October 1983, Nick shocks Amelia when he announces that his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter Marley and died during childbirth. Amelia realizes the girl was conceived when they were together but Nick claims that his ex had drugged him. Feeling she can't trust him, Amelia separates from Nick. In November 1983, Amelia is shocked when Nick is arrested for the murder of Felicity Delatour and later implicated in several other murders. With the help of his godmother Eleanor Mitchell, Nick gets out of jail and goes on the run. Amelia is very jealous to learn that Nick and Shelby are on the run together. When one of the serial killer victims try to kill Amelia at a press conference, she is placed under police protection. Meanwhile, Amelia is shocked when Katheryn elopes with Terry and fears she is coming after the company. To convince everyone that she believes in Nick's guilt, Amelia stages an affair with attorney Peter Ingram and they "marry" in April 1984. After Terry's shocking death, Amelia is left at Katheryn's mercy when she takes back control of the company. Amelia reunites with Nick when he is exonerated just in time for Terry's funeral and she announces she wants another baby. Amelia is devastated when Nick says he doesn't want anymore children. However, Amelia doesn't give up and believes she can get Nick to come around. Nick and Amelia are shocked when a very much alive Terry crashes Katheryn's wedding to C.C. Cooper. Amelia is devastated when Nick is killed in a car accident a month later. Katheryn and Amelia call a truce and Kay enlist her to help with the company's annual fashion show. However, when Dante taunts the Graysons about being responsible for Nick's death, a grieving Amelia snaps and shoots Dante as the building goes up in flames. Fortunately for Amelia, when Dante's remains aren't recovered from the ruble, she avoids prosecution. Amelia begs Katheryn to let her see Stone but Katheryn still hasn't changed her mind despite being reunited with her own long lost son Channing Cooper, Jr. In the summer of 1985, Amelia catches the eye of C.C.'s playboy son Miles. Though she rejects his romantic advances, she appreciates the attention he gives her. Amelia soon discovers she is being followed by the mysterious Emma Donovan. Amelia later follows Emma into an abandoned house where she is attacked by a man covered in bandages. The man ties her to a chair just as Emma arrives with food. Emma explains Razor is just scared having been held captive for the past five years. Amelia wonders why Razor didn't kill her and he claims it was her eyes. On January 24, 1986, Amelia is shocked when Razor removes his bandages to reveal that he looks identical to Nick. Amelia is shocked when Terry reveals that the mystery man is actually Nick's long lost twin brother. Unable to cope with seeing "Nick" alive, Amelia gets drunk and sleeps with Miles. Amelia is sick to her stomach as she watches Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day feeling as if she's losing Nick all over again. However, Amelia accepts Miles's unexpected marriage proposal after the reception. In May 1986, Amelia is shocked when a paternity test for the twins confirm that Razor is actually a very much alive Nick Grayson but Amelia is devastated when Nick rejects her as he does not remember her. Amelia later agrees to oversee the tropical cruise sponsored by Forrester Creations as the board of directors want her to keep an eye on Channing. Miles convinces Amelia that they should get married at sea and she reluctantly agrees. The night before the wedding, the ship sinks after hitting a rock and Nick and Amelia are missing. Amelia actually rescues an unconscious Nick from drowning and they are stranded on a tropical island and they are rescued by some natives. Amelia is shocked when Nick awakens and suddenly professes his love for her and has regained his memory. Just as they are married on August 22, 1986, Nick and Amelia are finally found by Emma and Miles. A furious Miles breaks it off with Amelia while Emma files for divorce from Nick. Nick surprises Amelia with an engagement ring on her birthday and Amelia starts the wedding planning. Just as the couple is finally about to marry on April 24, 1987, Amelia is killed in a fire. 1991–2009 In 1991, Amelia is revealed to be alive when she crashes Nick's vowel renewal ceremony to Kelly Cooper. In addition to her feelings for Nick, Amelia's presence upsets Katheryn Fox when Amelia finally reveals to Stone Fox that they are mother and son. A month later, Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome resurfaces having escaped the same clinic Amelia was held at in Spain. With Razor's help, they track down Dante who admits that he is responsible for switch but he dies soon after. Amelia spends the holidays with her son Stone and is ecstatic to learn she is going to be a grandmother. Amelia convinces Stone to consider settle down and marry his girlfriend Carmen Santos which infuriates Kay. Stone encourages Amelia to follow her heart and confess her love for Nick instead of going back to a loveless marriage with Razor. Amelia comforts Nick after he divorces Kelly and makes Razor jealous though she assures him she and Nick are just friends. In 1992, Amelia helps Stone and Carmen plan their wedding while Katheryn does her best to sabotage the plans. As the two are about to marry on March 15, the heavily pregnant Tina Webster crashes the wedding to reveal that Stone is her baby's father. An irate Amelia verbally attacks Tina sending her into labor -- and the baby boy is delivered at the church. Amelia reluctantly agrees with Katheryn when Katheryn forces Tina to submit to a paternity test which proves Stone is indeed the baby's father. Amelia and Katheryn are furious when Stone elopes with Tina on April 3. Despite their differences, Amelia and Kay bond with Tina over their new grandson, baby Sterling IV. But when Stone is killed in a car accident a month later, the women are put at odds again. Amelia upsets Razor when she rejects him and finds comfort with Nick instead. * January 25, 1996: Amelia learns she is adopted. * February 25, 1996: Amelia learn Dante is her biological father according to a birth certificate. * September 11, 2001: Nick and Amelia married. * 2002: * February 2003: Amelia struggles to tell Katheryn that they are mother and daughter. * May 19, 2003: Katheryn learns she is Amelia's biological mother; and that Dante and Amelia have known all along. * July 4, 2003: Drew has Terence arrested for Lorie's murder. * September 2003: André tells Amelia that Drew is her son. * October 31, 2003: Amelia confesses to a gun wielding Nikki that she and Drew are brother and sister in front of everyone. * November 2003: Nick throws Amelia out of the house. 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Forrester and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia was adopted and raised as the child of Greg and Celeste Kane in Philadelphia. Greg had previously worked as the Forrester estate manager while Meredith served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained constant throughout major rewrites are her tumultuous romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. Amelia's parents are killed in a fire in 1976 during her freshman year in college leaving her practically broke and dependent upon her best friend Chris Bentley for support. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Camellia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. Cornelia secretly emerges in 1982 and has sex with an imprisoned Nick and conceives Drew. * Andy: An 11 year old male alter, Danny embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Danny acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. Danny is named after her half-brother Danny Forrester who died at age 11. * Mona Lloyd: Mona is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is named after Amelia's adoptive mother -- Meredith. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Mona is also responsible for for giving away Drew Grayson at birth. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives the trauma of the car accident the left Harper paralyzed and the sexual abuse from Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Lia Kane': Lia (aged 22) emerged on December 23, 1994 after weeks of hypnosis from Dante. It is established that Lia was the alter that killed Sterling Forrester II in the summer of 1980. Lia goes on a rampage and nearly kills Dante D'Angelo when she pushes him out of a window. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her grandson Storm. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abuser Sterling Forrester II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children